Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic
and lightning : Stalwart Stallion: laugh It is almost time. Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me, and Marapore will fall! For I am Stalwart Stallion—! : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! : Canter Zoom: Ugh! Cut! : Rainbow Dash: Sorry. But at this point in the story, Stalwart Stallion would be known as Mojo. : beat : Rainbow Dash: What? You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that? : Canter Zoom: Let's go again. megaphone And this time, say "Mojo" instead of "Stalwart Stallion", 'kay? And action! : short theme song : card : Rainbow Dash: I can't believe we're really here! : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom. : Sunset Shimmer: We promise we won't get in the way. Again. : Rainbow Dash: laugh : Canter Zoom: As a fellow Camp Everfree alum, I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film. : Rainbow Dash: Eh-heh! Little? This is Daring Do we're talking about! This movie is gonna be huge! : P.A.: Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe. They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene. : Canter Zoom: If we're ever able to finish it, it will be. If you'll excuse me. : Twilight Sparkle: According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to— : Rarity: Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do! : Fluttershy: And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High! : beat : Fluttershy: Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay. But I was thinking that we could— : Sunset Shimmer: Check out all the sets? : Applejack: I'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I thought we'd— : Spike: Find the buffet! : Pinkie Pie: And the cupcake fountain! : Rainbow Dash: I don't know what a cupcake fountain is, but I'm pretty sure they don't have one. : Pinkie Pie: Of course they do. I read it in my 100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide. : Applejack: Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth? : Pinkie Pie: Oh! Yes! : Twilight Sparkle: I guess we're splitting up? : The Equestria Girls: agree : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash I don't suppose you want to— : Rainbow Dash: Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie? : Twilight Sparkle: You read my mind! : clapperboard : Fluttershy: Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer. : Rarity: Darling, please. Actresses love interacting with their fans. : opens : Fluttershy: gasps : Rarity: Oh, Miss Magnifico! I— : Chestnut Magnifico: Ugh! I don't care if I'm under contract! This is a joke, and I want this thing shut down! Do you hear me?! : beep : Rarity: giggles She probably just didn't see us. : Applejack: Hmm. Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this. : Sunset Shimmer: Several weeks, I'd bet. : Applejack: They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh? : crunch : Sunset Shimmer: Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its... Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars. : Applejack: Better pocket that. Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot. : Rainbow Dash: gasps Wow! These are the three Altoriosa Relics! : Twilight Sparkle: The Staff! : Rainbow Dash: The Sword! : Juniper Montage: Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa! You're from Canterlot High, right? : Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. : Juniper Montage: I'm Juniper Montage, Canter the director's niece. What do you think? : Rainbow Dash: They're awesome! : Juniper Montage: A. K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie. : Twilight Sparkle: Have you met her? : Juniper Montage: Just once when she came to check out the relics. I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though. squees : Twilight Sparkle: So what do you do here? : Juniper Montage: Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting. I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand. giggles I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but... bitter he really didn't go for that. cheerful Hey! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair? : Rainbow Dash: gasps : Juniper Montage: They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place. Come on. I'll show you. : Pinkie Pie: sighs Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy, and still no cupcake fountain! Oh, well. At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars! They weren't in my guidebook, but they sure were delicious! : Spike: sighs I'll say. You think they got any more? : Canter Zoom: Ahh! One more month, Chestnut! That's all we need! I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule! But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it! If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...! : Chestnut Magnifico: Unacceptable! : Canter Zoom: But— : Chestnut Magnifico: Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?! : Spike: whispering Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain. : Rainbow Dash: whispering You guys should've seen the relics. shouting They were amazing! : Canter Zoom: Ugh! Quiet on set, please! : Rainbow Dash: whispering Sorry! Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them. : zip : Canter Zoom: And action! : and lightning : crack : The Equestria Girls: gasp : crash : Canter Zoom: exasperated Cut! Cut! Cut! What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks! : Rainbow Dash: They're gone! They're all gone! : Canter Zoom: What's gone? : Juniper Montage: The relics! : The Equestria Girls and Canter Zoom: gasp : clapperboard : Rainbow Dash: I wanted to check them out again up close, and they weren't there! : Canter Zoom: This can't be happening! What are we gonna do?! : Sunset Shimmer: Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones? : Canter Zoom: The missing relics were personally approved by A. K. Yearling! We could have new ones made, but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval! You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down. : Rainbow Dash: I-It'll be okay, though, right? : Canter Zoom: Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether! : Rainbow Dash: But-but you have to finish this movie! Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't! : Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure there's nothing you can do to— : crash : Canter Zoom: stressed I'm so sorry. Please excuse me. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived. A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen. I don't think these are just coincidences. : Sunset Shimmer: Me, neither. All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold. It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made. : Spike: Who would want to—? : Fluttershy: gasps Oh, dear! You don't think... : Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no. Certainly not! : Fluttershy: When Rarity and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer, we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie... : Rarity: Yes, but she said she wanted something shut down. We don't know that she was talking about the movie. : Pinkie Pie: Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars. : Sunset Shimmer: Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars? : Pinkie Pie: Those are the ones! : Spike: We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves. Heh. : Sunset Shimmer: We found this on the Mount Vehoovius set right before it collapsed. : Twilight Sparkle: It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here. : Rainbow Dash: I don't know who's behind this or what's going on, but the first thing we need to do is find those relics. : Twilight Sparkle: I agree. The relics were here earlier, and if Chestnut is behind this, then they must still be around here somewhere. : Rarity: Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress! She'd never do something so dramatic! : Sunset Shimmer: sarcastically An actress? Dramatic? Never! : Applejack: Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do. : Sunset Shimmer: Why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out? : Pinkie Pie: Let's do it! : Twilight Sparkle: In the meantime, we should look for the relics. : Applejack: Where do we even start? It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, "Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!" : Rarity: You mean like that one? : Rainbow Dash: Hey! Stop right there! : sounds : whoosh : music : Rainbow Dash: panting I can't believe I lost them! My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do. : Sunset Shimmer: Hey, guys. : Applejack: Any luck findin' Chestnut? : Sunset Shimmer: We couldn't find her. : Pinkie Pie: But we did find a cupcake fountain! chomp : Sunset Shimmer: Then we got lost and somehow ended up here. What have you guys been doing? : Rainbow Dash: We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but they got away. sighs They're here some''where. : '''Nervous P.A.': There you are! W-Where are your costumes? We've got to hurry! I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready. The director wants to shoot in three minutes! : Applejack: Uh, I think there's been some kind of mistake. : Director: Wait, wait. Who are these girls? : Nervous P.A.: They're the Power Ponies! : Director: groans : Nervous P.A.: I'm fired, aren't I? : Director: So fired. : Applejack: Hey! There she is! : Rainbow Dash: grunts : music resumes : The Equestria Girls: panting : alarm : The Equestria Girls: of breath : opens : Applejack: Uh, what's this place supposed to be? : Rainbow Dash: And where did she go? : Twilight Sparkle: She must be around here somewhere. Wherever here is. : Pinkie Pie: gasps Are you kidding?! This is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding! : Applejack: Stormy with a side of what, now? : Pinkie Pie: grunts It's only my all-time favorite movie! : beat : Rarity: smack : Pinkie Pie: I've tried to get you all to watch it, like, a kazillion-billion times! I've heard they use real pudding! tastes Oh, they do! slurp : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! We're running out of time! We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy, not eating pudding! : Twilight Sparkle: We're trying. Maybe we should make our way back to the Daring Do set. There might have been some clues we missed. : The Equestria Girls except Rainbow Dash: screams : Rainbow Dash: Don't worry! I've got this! : Rainbow Dash: I saw you come in here. Where are you? : music : Rainbow Dash: whimpers : slams : Rainbow Dash: sighs : door creaks : Rainbow Dash: Hey! This is just like the outfit Daring Do wears in the nightclub scene. What's it doing in here? : creaks shut : rattling : Rainbow Dash: Hey! : Rainbow Dash: grunts Hello? Anybody out there? snaps No problem! I'll just call my friends and let them know— groans Except I can't because security took all our phones when we got here. groans Help! I'm trapped in here! : rattling : Applejack: We have to find Rainbow Dash. : Rarity: I don't see how. She moves so fast, she could be anywhere on the lot by now. Why she felt it necessary to wear the geode that gives her super-speed to a movie set, I'll never know. : Sunset Shimmer: I wish I'd brought mine. One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing. : Pinkie Pie: I'' know how to find Rainbow Dash! Follow the pudding! See? : '''Spike': sniffing Follow me! : Twilight Sparkle: You're a genius, Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: I know! : Sunset Shimmer: C'mon, this way! : Pinkie Pie: Eh, for the road! : clapperboard : Spike: sniffs : Pinkie Pie: There's no more pudding. Which means she must be here somewhere. : Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Is anyone here? : Applejack: Rainbow Dash? Where are ya? : rattling : Rainbow Dash: grunting Help! Somebody! I'm trapped in here! : Fluttershy: Hello? Rainbow Dash? Are you in there? : Rainbow Dash: muffled Yes! Help! I'm locked in! : Fluttershy: It's okay, Dashie. We're here. : Sunset Shimmer: I'll go find somebody with a key. : Twilight Sparkle: Wait. : sounds : Rainbow Dash: Boy, am I happy to see you! : Rarity: Did you just make that lock unlock itself? : Sunset Shimmer: Nice! : Applejack: Thinkin' maybe we should all start wearin' our geodes around. Never know when our new magic might come in handy. : Rainbow Dash: How did you find me? I gave up banging on the door five minutes ago. : Pinkie Pie: Pudding never lies. : Sunset Shimmer: Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. But I didn't see the person who locked me in, and there's still no sign of the relics. : Applejack: Huh. I say we head back to the scene of the crime. Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics. : Twilight Sparkle: Or... we could let the culprit lead us to them! : Rainbow Dash: How? I just told you I didn't see who locked me in here. : Twilight Sparkle: I've got a pretty good idea who our thief is. But we're gonna need Canter Zoom's help to catch her. : Canter Zoom: You found this in a supply closet? : Twilight Sparkle: We didn't find the relics. But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet. We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden. : Canter Zoom: Of course. Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again. : Chestnut Magnifico: Hmph. We'll see. : Canter Zoom: Juniper, can you do a smoothie run? I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty. : Juniper Montage: Absolutely! : Rarity: I told you all it wasn't Chestnut! : Juniper Montage: coyly gasps Look! I found the missing relics! : Sunset Shimmer: Because you're the one who stole them! : Canter Zoom: She... She wouldn't. : Twilight Sparkle: She would. And she did. What she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place. So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find. : Rainbow Dash: Ah! They're gone! : Juniper Montage: What happened? : Twilight Sparkle: But she knew she couldn't leave them there. : Twilight Sparkle: voiceover So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away. Unfortunately for her, we spotted her! : Twilight Sparkle: But Juniper knows "every inch of this place like the back of her hand"... : Twilight Sparkle: voiceover ...and was able to trap us and lose Rainbow Dash. : whoosh : Twilight Sparkle: voiceover For a while. But when Rainbow Dash managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to "just about every door in this place"... : Twilight Sparkle: ...which gave her the time she needed to hide the relics here. : Rainbow Dash: scoffs When did you figure out it was her? : Twilight Sparkle: I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get you out of the supply closet. But I knew Juniper would never admit she was the one who had taken the relics. : Sunset Shimmer: Unless, of course, she was caught in the act of trying to move them again! : Twilight Sparkle: Canter Zoom Which is why I told you to send her on that smoothie run. So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the relics off the lot where we'd never find them. : Juniper Montage: But instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here. : Canter Zoom: Why would you do this? : Juniper Montage: I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I just can't stand Chestnut! She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I'' like. : '''Pinkie Pie': crunches : Canter Zoom: That's hardly a reason to go— : Juniper Montage: angry And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do! I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I'' wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me! : '''Canter Zoom': But, Juniper, you're too young! You don't have any experience. : Juniper Montage: I know! But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance. : Canter Zoom: Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust! : Juniper Montage: I know. A-And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit. I hope you can forgive me. : Canter Zoom: You're my niece, Juniper, so, of course, I can forgive you. But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be a snaps long time before I consider allowing you back here! Keys! : music : Chestnut Magnifico: Canter, there you are! laughs So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent. I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month. Ha-ha! I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals, laughs not on various "nests" around the world! Completely misleading! But no matter! That's all behind us! : Canter Zoom: Does this mean...? : Chestnut Magnifico: No more scheduling conflict! I can extend my contract and continue filming Daring Do. Hey, are those the missing relics? : Canter Zoom: Yes! And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again. And it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High. First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll. : Rainbow Dash: Heh, heh. Uh, speaking of roles... Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play? You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day? : Canter Zoom: I think we could figure something out. : clapperboard : music : Stalwart Stallion: You will give me the Sword of Altoriosa! : Chestnut Magnifico: I don't think so, Stalwart! : Stalwart Stallion: Have it your way! Hostium prihobore... incantation Give up, Daring Do! The Sword shall be mine! laugh : Rainbow Dash: whistle : music : Rainbow Dash: This is so awesome! : Canter Zoom: Cut! Again?! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, sorry. : clapperboard : credits